owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayuri Hanayori/Relationships
Japanese Imperial Demon Army Norito Goshi A member of Guren's squad since he was sixteen back in high school prior to the apocalypse. She sees him as a joker and play-boy, not tolerating his wild antics. He is a member of the prestigious Goshi family. Kureto Hīragi A member of the prestigious Hīragi family and the next head. Seishirō Hīragi A member of the prestigious Hīragi family. Sayuri despises him because of the humiliation she faced while duelling him when she was sixteen back in High School prior to the apocalypse. Shinoa Hīragi Sayuri had Shinoa take part in her class in order to monitor the students behaviour, specifically Yu. She is Mahiru's sister while also being a member of the prestigious Hīragi family. Shinya Hīragi A friend from her high school days. He is adopted into the prestigious Hīragi family. She fights alongside Shinya at the battle of Nagoya and when attempting to rescue a captive Guren. Yūichirō Hyakuya A trouble-maker in Sayuri's class. He is only in her class for a couple of weeks. He leaves when he receives a Black Demon Series weapon and joins Shinoa's squad. Guren Ichinose He is the leader of Sayuri's squad and the Moon Demon Company. She cares deeply about Guren's well-being and tends to dote him with extreme loyalty as his retainers. Guren originally thought of her annoying when she attempted to stand out in his eyes during their late teen. On one occasion, she also has a job in teaching the students with their training practices in the Moon Demon Company. She appears willing to follow just about any order Guren gives her like jokingly attacking Goshi under his command whenever he goofs off. On the other hand, she has an unrequited crush on Guren and would accidentally confessed to him by the end of volume 2 of Guren's light novels, but he turned her down. In a way, this is why Sayuri would prioritize her infatuation with Guren over anybody else such as when Goshi tries to ask her out for a date and she reject it. She is a servant to the Ichinose family. Sayuri would usually be worried about Guren's injuries and helplessly cried over it. On the other hand, she always make curry for Guren to eat for dinner while also thinking that it could win over Guren's heart supposedly. She would go so far as to disobey her master's order if necessary proves just how much she truly cares about him. Sayuri have also been Guren's retainer since her early childhood days, understanding the mental struggle she has seen him went through. He was the one who rejected the idea of allowing her and Shigure to participate in the Kiju experiment, but only himself should be the subject for it, caring for the well-being for his retainers. Mito Jujo A member of Guren's squad since she was 15 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. She appears to be tsundere toward Guren, but he is not interested. A member of the prestigious Jujo family. Shihō Kimizuki A trouble-maker from Sayuri's class. He leaves when he receives a Black Demon Series weapon and joins Shinoa's squad. Aoi Sangū A member of the prestigious Sangu family. She is Kureto's Personal Assistant and the older sister of Mitsuba Sangu. Mitsuba Sangū A member of the prestigious Sangu family. She is the younger sister of Aoi Sangu and a member of Shinoa's squad. Yoichi Saotome A student from Sayuri's class. She doubts him being strong enough to accept the demon. He leaves when he receives a Black Demon Series weapon and joins Shinoa's squad. Shigure Yukimi A member of Guren's squad since she was 16 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. She does not speak often, but gets along with Sayuri very well. Sayuri calls her "Yuki." Vampires Chess Belle Crowley Eusford She attempts to rescue Guren from this thirteenth progenitor but is ultimately unsuccessful. Horn Skuld Mel Stefano As a part of Guren's squad, Sayuri helps kills him in Nagoya. Mikaela Hyakuya Though they do not come into one another's vicinity, they were both present on the same battlefield at Shinjuku. Later after the battle in Nagoya whilst retreating, Sayuri found Mika in their escape path. With Mika coming towards her she attacked him using her sword to strike Mika though it broke on contact with his weapon and Sayuri could not prevent Mika's advancement. Other Mahiru Hīragi Guren's deceased lover. She became the demon in his sword. Category:Relationships